Happy Endings
by bubbleburst
Summary: Megabyte has been destroyed and everything has returned to normal, or has it...read on
1. chapter 1

Well this is my attempt at a Reboot fic it takes place after Season 4, Megabyte is defeated (don't ask how) and everyone is living peacefully, or so it seems. As per usual Reboot and all its characters do not belong to me so please don't sue.  
  
Timeline  
  
Nanosecond- Second  
  
Second- Day  
  
Hour- Year  
  
Happy endings part 1  
  
Just when you think its safe...  
  
He slid forward keeping his back firmly against the wall and his eye fixed on the target ahead. He hadn't felt this excited in so long. He laughed inwardly as his target was cautiously looking over a half-destroyed wall a gun at the ready, totally unaware of his presence just mere meters away. He brought up his own gun admiring it for a nano as a sick smile spread up his face. He crept closer his muscles twitching in anticipation, he was now just inches away his victim oblivious to the peril behind him. He leaned forward and whispered in a low dangerous voice.  
  
"You're deleted Bob"  
  
Bob turned, his eyes filled with horror his mouth gaping trying to speak but nothing was coming out. He fired a vivid splash of color exploded on his chest. He cried out more in surprise than pain as he was thrown back against the wall. Another figure who was cleverly hiding behind a barrel further down the ruined wall shot up her eyes wide.  
  
"Bob, NO!" She brought up her gun and aimed it on his attacker. "How could you Matrix...how could you" Matrix just laughed before shouldering his gun. She fired wildly; Matrix ducked as the shots hit off the wall behind him. He laughed again before diving for cover. She ran forward before falling to her knees beside the fallen guardian.  
  
"Oh, Bob..."  
  
Oh a cliffy, well sort of. What is wrong with Matrix has he turned into a murderer, is Bob deleted, you will just need to wait and see I'll get the next chapter up soon. 


	2. chapter 2

Its chapter 2 time. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.  
  
Timeline  
  
Nanosecond- Second  
  
Second- Day  
  
Hour- Year  
  
Happy endings part 2  
  
Panicking Dot cradled the fallen guardian's face. "Bob..." she bent down her lips all to close to his, he pouted up at her, Dot furrowed her brow before swiftly jabbing him in the ribs with her knee.  
  
"Get up" She said sharply.  
  
"Oww, what was that for?" He turned rubbing his now painful side.   
  
"Don't do that again" she shot a finger down at him " I thought you where really hurt, when I get my hands on Matrix I'll..." Bob stood up taking her hand in his.  
  
"Relax Dot, it's just a game" He rubbed the brightly colored spot on his chest trying to wipe it away. "But trust Matrix to take it too seriously" Dot smiled at him relieved that he was ok. "Who knew databalls could be so painful, I am so getting Matrix back for this" He was still rubbing at his chest.  
  
"Well you can't now, your out of the game, and so am I thanks to you" she folded her arms in front of her.   
  
"If it makes you feel better I'll treat you to an energy shake while we wait for them to finish" He flashed his puppy dog eyes at her hoping it would work. Dot couldn't help but to melt on the spot when she met with his chocolate eyes.  
  
"Ok" she linked with his arm before they walked out of the Databall Park.  
  
Matrix dove back into the small hollow were AndrAIa was waiting. She impatiently rapped her nails off her knee. "Enjoy yourself" she asked while folding her arms. He smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes "Take it that means that you got him"  
  
"Yeah, Dot and Bob are officially out of the game" he shouldered his gun looking very smug with himself. AndrAIa shook her head.   
  
"What am I going to do with you" She pulled him over to her, their lips just grazed each other before a metallic voice boomed out over the System.  
  
WARNING INCOMING GAME, WARNING INCOMING GAME  
  
Matrix and AndrAIa's heads shot upwards as the sky turned an ominous shade of purple. "Great, a game, just when I was beginning to enjoy this" Matrix groaned before walking out into a clearing. Dot and Bob where already on their way over, the game was going to land right on top of the databall park.  
  
"Argh!" Matrix yelled, his hand automatically covering the sore spot on his side where a brightly colored splodge had just appeared. Little Enzo leapt from a nearby bush jumping rapidly pointing at the now brooding renegade.   
  
"I got you, I got you, see Frisket I told you I'd get him" Enzo continued to leap around erratically while Frisket just avoided the death glare Matrix was firing their way. AndrAIa couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter. Matrix glared at her before taking a dive for his smaller self.  
  
"Why you little..." the Game cube dropped at that moment sealing the group inside.  
  
"Ok Matrix put Enzo down" Dot commanded. Matrix turned to his smaller version, Enzo grinned triumphantly at him, Matrix curled his lip before letting him drop to the ground. Enzo leapt back up and shot straight at Bob bowling him over.  
  
"DidyouseethatBobdidyoudidyou..." Enzo rambled.  
  
"Yes Enzo we saw it you got Matrix out of the game" Dot cut him off before lifting him from Bob. Matrix was still scowling when he observed the game surroundings. An even darker look suddenly appearing on his face, AndrAIa was quick to join him.  
  
"Glitch, Stats" Bob called down to his faithful keytool.  
  
"You don't need to bother Bob" AndrAIa called over to him causing a puzzled look to appear on Bob, Dot and Enzo's faces.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bob asked   
  
"We have played this one countless times before haven't we Sparky" Matrix just grumbled in reply. "Welcome to Fairway Frolics, it's a basic golf game, not one of our favourites." AndrAIa turned to Matrix taking one of his massive arms. "Why don't you sit this one out I can take care of it" Matrix looked at her gratefully before taking a seat next to a tree, Frisket bounded over and joined him.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise AndrAIa" Bob came over to her. "Trust me Bob this game couldn't get exciting if it tried"  
  
Dot and Bob exchanged looks before shrugging and Rebooting into pathetic golf clothes; Enzo followed suit Rebooting into a caddy. "You're over reacting it can't be that bad" Bob muttered while picking out a golf club and swinging it about in the air. He turned back to her "can it..."  
  
They where only 4 holes into the game but to the gang it felt to them like they had been there for hours. Enzo had already given up and joined Matrix at the foot of the tree. AndrAIa, surprisingly was the only one showing any sign of interest in the game.  
  
"This is bad..." Bob sighed.  
  
"Very bad..." Dot finished for him.  
  
The two sprites where leaning on their golf clubs waiting for the user to swing. Bob was slowly losing it.  
  
"Oh for the love of...just hit the spammed ball already" Bob yelled at the user who was now twirling his golf ball in the air.   
  
"I told you" AndrAIa called from behind them. Dot looked behind her to find Matrix fast asleep with Enzo tucked up beside him. She couldn't help but smile, it took a while but her brother was slowly warming up to his smaller self, now their arguments where mostly play fighting and sibling rivalry. She smiled again before Bob broke her out of her trance.  
  
"Finally" He exhaled rather loudly. "Ok Dot it's your turn"  
  
"Thank the net..." she muttered while sauntering forward dropping the ball to the ground and hitting it. She watched it as it flew straight into a sand trap. Throwing the club to the grass she exclaimed loudly before collapsing onto the grass. "Just tell me when its over, I've had enough" she placed an arm over her forehead and sighed loudly.  
  
"Same here" Bob looked down at glitch "Glitch, particle beam" He pointed glitch at the user. Smiling he fired instantly vaporising him.  
  
GAME OVER  
  
The cube sped upwards leaving Dot and AndrAIa gawking at the guardian. "What!?" He replied before walking off. Dot snapped out of her trance before running up to him.  
  
"I can't believe you did that, you, you cheated" she stared disbelievingly at him.  
  
"I didn't cheat; I improvised; besides I had to get out of there before I deleted myself." Dot smiled and shook her head before leaning towards him.  
  
"You still owe me that energy shake" She said smiling.  
  
"Come on lover get up" AndrAIa shook him again this time getting a response.  
  
"Thank the User, its over" he stretched and was about to get up when he noticed the small bundle beside him.  
  
"He logged off halfway through the game" AndrAIa muttered she bent down to pick the small sprite up when she was stopped by Matrix's huge arm.  
  
"I'll get him" He effortlessly lifted him into his arms. Looking down he carefully brushed his bangs away from his eyes and started towards the diner.  
  
"You know you'd make a great dad" AndrAIa muttered while walking past. Matrix stopped dead and blushed, something that he rarely done.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned her, but she just smiled and walked onwards with Matrix running to catch up.  
  
Unknown to any of them a pair of eyes was watching them. They blinked once before disappearing back into the trees, it was hungry, very hungry.  
  
Well there's chapter 2 and if you're confused the gang where playing paintball one of my favourite games. Another chapter will be up shortly. 


	3. chapter 3

My god another chapter I'm on a roll here, Enjoy.  
  
Timeline  
  
Nanosecond- Second  
  
Second- Day  
  
Hour- Year  
  
Happy endings part 3  
  
Once again it was hungry, it was always hungry. Slowly it made its way through Lost Angles, the nulls had sustained it for the past few seconds but now it needed much more. Its red eyes flashed for a moment before it made its way round the twisted bridge and into Mainframe.  
  
Dot was once again surrounded by vidwindows she had now decided to conduct most of her business away from the Principle Office. Being in the comfortable surroundings of her own diner helped to alleviate stress but there was also more distractions, and one had just walked in through the door.  
  
"Hi Dot." Bob sat himself across from her. Dot decided to ignore him. "Cecil, could I have an energy shake please?"  
  
Cecil eyed him for a moment before floating over to him "That's Cescil." He then promptly floated off completely blanking him. Dot looked round one of her vidwindows to see Bob put his face in his hands before sighing loudly. A small smile made its way up her face, just then the doors clattered open and Matrix walked in closely followed by AndrAIa. He walked straight past Bob muttering a small hello to his Sis before sitting down on the seats behind them.   
  
"You ever get the feeling that everyone is ignoring you" he asked Dot.  
  
"What, sorry Bob I wasn't listening." Bob glared at her. "I'm sorry Bob I'm just teasing, I'm nearly finished here anyway, I'll get you an energy shake as soon as I'm done." She looked around the dinner "Hey where's Enzo."  
  
"Behind you" Bob smiled.  
  
"Oh, very funny" Dot glared back at him, but just as she said that Enzo came skidding into the dinner. He spotted Bob then Matrix; his over excited mind didn't know who to bowl over first.  
  
"Here it comes..." Bob cringed awaiting the flying sprite known as Enzo to come crashing into him but nothing happened. He turned to catch a green blur zoom past his face and attach itself to Matrix's back. Matrix stood up letting Enzo hang from his neck for a moment before he lost his grip and fell to the ground. He then sat down as though nothing happened. Enzo shook his head for a moment before turning his attention over to Bob.  
  
"See what I mean even Enzo..." Bob never even got to finish his sentence before Enzo collided with him sending him rolling under the table.  
  
"You where saying Bob" Dot leaned down under the table smiling at the very uncomfortable position the guardian was in.  
  
"Nevermind..." Bob strained out before working his way from under the table and sitting next to Enzo.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Sparky you should have at least acknowledged him" AndrAIa said while leaning over towards the huge sprite. "And here I thought you where warming up to him."  
  
"I am its just that he can be a nuisance at times." He replied gruffly.  
  
"Reminds me of a sprite I once knew" She knew that was still a soft spot for the renegade, she watched as his brow furrowed as though he was deep in thought for once. She took his hand. "Something the matter."  
  
He sighed before turning and looking at the small sprite who was now bouncing on the seat. "He's like a second chance, I could give him everything I didn't have, make sure he doesn't go through what I did..." he trailed off subconsciously fingering the deep scar running down his brow, over the hard metal that was once his eye.   
  
"Hey." AndrAIa cooed softly squeezing his hand lovingly. "Lets not dwell in the past anymore, lets think about the future..." He turned to her taking her hand in his own. "About us..." she finished. Matrix narrowed his eyes for a nano.  
  
"What exactly are you getting at AndrAIa?" She was looking now at his hand rubbing his wedding finger. Matrix's eyes shot open as he suddenly knew what she meant, what she had been hinting at the past few seconds. His mind was spinning, the thought of marriage had entered his mind countless times but he was always too scared to do anything. He brought her hands up to his lips kissing them softly.  
  
"AndrAIa I, I..." Matrix didn't get to finish as Enzo had once again leapt onto him, only this time he was trying to climb up his head. Matrix was not happy. He growled in anger grabbing the small boy off his head and holding him out at arms length, his eye was spinning wildly glowing that familiar red. Seeing the look of fright on the poor boy he calmed down settling him on the floor. He bent down whispering in his ear. "Next time you feel the need to do that, Bob is sitting over there." He then sat back down on the bench.   
  
AndrAIa let out the uneasy breath she had been holding in before taking his hand again. "I'm proud of you Sparky" they smiled at each other before a large vidwindow opened up in front of Dot taking her by surprise.  
  
"Phong, what's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you my child but there is something strange going on I need you to look at." That grabbed everybody's attention especially Enzo's.  
  
It was still light but that did not deter the creature from getting it's meal. It knew it was getting bigger, stronger, capable of bringing down much larger prey. It stretched out marvelling it's own claws, it flexed them dragging them along the ground making visible gorges. It's hard exoskeleton shimmering in the light giving it a beautiful yet deadly glow. Its eyes picking up every movement every detail when suddenly it stopped. It had picked out one, one lone Binome out on his daily route completely oblivious to anything. In a swift movement it leapt onto the wall its long claws now serving as small grappling hooks. It followed silently, waiting for the right moment to strike. The Binome was on his way home after having an energy shake from Dot's diner; he paused at the door to his apartment. He had that weird feeling that something wasn't right, that something was following you. He shrugged it off and turned to his door. There was a small thud behind him, turning his eyes widened in unspeakable terror as a chocked scream echoed through the street before it suddenly turned silent.   
  
"Nulls?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, there numbers in and around Lost Angles have decreased dramatically, also the reports of nulls in Mainframe have skyrocketed" he adjusted his glasses thoughtfully. "It's as though they where being driven out."  
  
"What could scare the nulls so badly" Bob asked.  
  
"Perhaps it was the Games" Matrix added turning round becoming more curious by the nano.  
  
"I don't think so, there has been no increase in Game activity in Lost Angles" Phong answered.  
  
"Then what do you suppose it is?" Bob asked again  
  
"The solution to that still alludes me my son."   
  
"Maybe its a new virus" Enzo said rather excitedly "Or it could be a monster like that web creature you where telling me about or a huge..." He was cut off by Dot placing her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Ok little brother that's enough, we get the point" She turned to Phong. "You think it could be a virus?" She asked fearfully knowing all to well what happened to them the last time they had to deal with a virus.  
  
"Its not a virus Dot" Bob placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Glitch would have alerted me if one did enter the system." Glitch whirled and clicked trying to reassure her also.  
  
"Even though could you and Matrix have a look around Lost Angles just in case." Phong asked.  
  
"Sure Phong, you ready Matrix." Matrix got up and followed Bob out the Diner. AndrAIa got up also but took a seat next to Dot.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing Dot, try not to worry." AndrAIa said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, Enzo..." Dot turned but Enzo was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Uh oh." AndrAIa muttered.  
  
"You don't think?" Dot asked while AndrAIa nodded in reply standing up.  
  
"Hey, want to go with them, beats sitting in here all day."  
  
Dot smiled before standing up also "Sure, why not what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
The creature was hiding in a small street when it sensed a large amount of energy above it. Scampering out it looked up to see two large sprites pass overhead. The blue one in particular caught its attention; it had an abnormally large amount of energy surrounding it. Its eyes glowed joyfully, with that amount of energy it could be able to grow and spread throughout the system. Its mandibles clashed together as it raced out in pursuit of its next victim.

Well I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not (shrugs). Stay tuned to find out who gets eaten next Muwahahahahaha.


	4. chapter 4

Here's chappy 4 and a big thank you to all those who reviewed.   
  
Timeline  
  
Nanosecond- Second  
  
Second- Day  
  
Hour- Year  
  
Happy endings part 4  
  
"This is too weird." Matrix muttered while he and Bob flew through the ruined streets of Lost Angles on their zip boards. "Are you picking up anything Bob?" He asked.  
  
"Glitch isn't picking up a thing, no movement and oddly no nulls" He stopped and panned Glitch across the landscape. "Wait, there is something...over there" He pointed towards the remains of an old building. Matrix nodded and rested Gun on his shoulder, stealthily he crept up alongside the wall before twirling around the corner and pointing Gun directly at whatever was there. Bob watched as a small shriek of alarm was heard before Matrix cried out also, he quickly flew over.  
  
"ENZO, what in the Net are you doing here" Matrix yelled.  
  
"I thought you might need some help" came a small voice in reply. Matrix dropped his arms to his sides in defeat and turned to Bob.  
  
"Don't look at me." Bob held his hands up in defence "after all he is you." Matrix scowled at him before turning back to his copy.  
  
"You're wasting your time here anyway we didn't find anything" He said while folding his arms.  
  
"Nothing at all..." Enzo replied in a disappointed tone. Matrix just shook his head while Enzo hung his.  
  
"Come on we are heading back anyway, then we can have a game of Jet ball." Bob knew at the slight mention of his favourite game Enzo would be back to his energetic self.  
  
Matrix led the way while Enzo clung onto Bob's arm exclaiming at how much he was going to beat him. Matrix was too busy listening to the two behind him that he didn't see the attack until it was far too late. The creature tore from its hiding place and landed between Matrix and Bob. It turned sensing Bob and Glitches energy. Digging its claws into the ground it sprang forward colliding into Bob and Enzo. Glitch responded before Bob even knew what had hit him, brining up an energy shield that repelled the creature sending it scraping across the ground. The creature was dazed which gave Bob and Matrix a chance to gather themselves and to see what exactly had attacked them. Matrix stood protectively over Enzo who just stared in horror at the thing in front of him.  
  
"Bob...is that a..." Matrix muttered disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes Matrix, it's a Bug..."  
  
The Bug was furious; it would not be denied all that energy. It attacked again, heading straight for Bob its eyes glowing fiercely. Matrix took Gun and began to fire wildly at the Bug. It dodged each blast nimbly which frightened both the Guardian and the renegade. It jumped again at Bob but Glitch deflected it back, Matrix once again fired at it but it dodged and backed off glaring at them. Matrix, his eye glowing in anger and frustration targeted the Bug again and fired. The Bug seeing the blast approaching brought up its armoured arms. The blast exploded against the Bugs armour pushing it back but leaving no damage.  
  
"We have to get out of here, Guns no match for this thing" He growled aiming Gun at it again even though it would do no good.  
  
"I agree with you there Matrix, we need to get back to the Principle Office." Bob observed the Bug again. "It doesn't look as thought it can fly, just jump on your zip board and get out as quick as possible." Matrix nodded and gathered Enzo up in one of his huge arms while stepping onto his zip board, Bob following suit.  
  
The Bug watched intensely, its prey was trying to escape, it was furious with itself, there was no way it could get at that energy now the blue sprite was just too strong. It glared at Matrix and Enzo, if it couldn't get the blue sprite then they would have to do. It launched forward; Matrix fired at the ground in front of it throwing particles it its face while they escaped skywards. Bob turned to Matrix while they made a wild dash for the P.O.  
  
"I have never seen a Bug that strong before, Gun didn't even faze it."   
  
"Where do you think it came from?" Matrix asked.  
  
"I don't know, per.....Matrix WATCH OUT!!!" Bob made a dive at him; Matrix spun wildly in the air with Enzo flailing in his arms. Matrix turned, he could only watch as the Bug collided with Bob sending the pair spiralling to the ground. Matrix dove after them Enzo screaming out Bob's name in total panic.   
  
Bob had landed heavily, thankfully the Bug hadn't done any damage. He rose from the ground still on his knees and looked up. The Bug was just a few meters away; it glared at him and charged.  
  
"Glitch, energy shield" Bob called but Glitch could only whirl pathetically at him, the last few attacks had drained him, and now they where vulnerable. Bob swore he saw the Bug smile just before it pounced on top of him its claws digging through his armour and into his flesh. The Bug tore its claws from his shoulder causing him to cry in pain and lift them above his chest. The blow never fell as a blast knocked the Bug clean off the guardian. It let out an ungodly noise as Matrix had happened to catch the Bug's unprotected belly. Enzo was wiggling terribly in Matrix's grasp. Finally he managed to break free and he dropped to the ground. He ran towards Bob. Turning he saw Matrix come after him, he ignored him and his cries of panicked alarm, he just had to get to Bob, he just had to be alright, he promised they would go Jet balling, he would get there and Bob would sit up give him a hug and say that everything was OK. Tears streamed from his eyes as he drew nearer. He almost collided with him as he skidded beside the Guardians fallen form. He pawed at him not getting a response. He drew his hands back and started to shake when he realised they were covered in his energy.  
  
"Bob" he managed to choke out "...wake up...please" he sobbed pitifully trying to ignore the fact that his hands where covered in energy.  
  
The Bug staggered and slumped over. It could feel its own energy seep from the wound in its belly. It managed to get back up, its eyes glowing with rage. It looked up its eyes not focused on the Guardians fallen body but on the small sprite next to it. It would have its revenge, fuelled with pain and anger it ran towards him determined to tear the small sprite apart. Matrix ran towards Enzo when he noticed the Bug get back up and attack. Fear filled him and he sped up.  
  
"Enzo...ENZO!!!" Matrix hollered running at full speed towards him. Enzo turned, his eyes widened in horror and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream as the Bug leapt towards him. Something collided with him but it wasn't the Bug. Matrix had flung himself in front of him, his back towards the Bug and his arms cradling him protectively. The Bug landed square on the renegades back, the force of its attack caused its claws to embed themselves deeply in his back and throw both it and Matrix clear over Bob and send them skidding across the ground.  
  
"You have been quieter than usual Dot, is there something wrong?" AndrAIa asked. The two where making their way to Lost Angles at a leisurely pace.  
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment"  
  
"Does it have anything to do with our resident Guardian" she said teasingly enjoying the very awkward expression appearing on her face.  
  
"Well yes, and no actually" AndrAIa was confused now. "I feel I'm not spending enough time with Bob."  
  
"What, but you see him every day" AndrAIa cut her off.  
  
"Yeah, for business only, I'm talking about my private time with him." Dot turned to look at her, but AndrAIa had stopped and was staring blankly in front of her. Dot came over to her "what's wrong?"  
  
Her eyes were wide and they glistened with tears. "Enzo..." she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"AndrAIa what's wrong. What's happened?" She didn't answer her as she took off at top speed on her zip board. Dot was now starting to panic as she chased after her, something was very wrong and AndrAIa could sense it.  
  
Enzo watched with absolute horror as the Bug was literally tearing into the renegade right in front of his eyes. He could not turn away from the sight in front of him; he tried to move but found himself glued to the spot in fear. The Bug turned looking straight into his eyes; energy dripping from its claws it menacingly towered over him. Enzo was shaking uncontrollably tears streaming from his eyes as he looked up at the Bug. It's eyes flashed again before it savagely swung its claw down on the young sprite.  
  
I think I'll stop there for today. Another cliffhanger, don't you just hate me. Stay tuned another chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
